Free as Birds
by TheLef318
Summary: John Lennon and George Harrison are in the afterlife, being carefree and caring, respectively. As usual, they're doing their duties as spirits when they somehow "fall out" of heaven. What happens to them when they're back on Earth? Rated T just in case. Genre/s may change.
1. Prologue

**HALLO PEEPZ. So, I've been thinking about this story for a while, and decided it was finally time to get started on it. And I'm sorry if it isn't as funny as my other stories, since it's not really meant to be humorous. **

**Again, like my other stories, want a cameo? Have any ideas for the story? Just throw 'em to me.**

Prologue

The last thing I remembered was being dragged into a van, and everything went black.

No, not a van. An ambulance to be exact.

Yes, I remember correctly now. It was near midnight when I was walking home from dinner with Yoko, about to enter the Dakota, when I had been shot five times in the back.

I was obviously in shock. Yoko took cover while I staggered into the building. The last thing I had said was, "I'm shot."

Now here I was, not anymore in the ambulance, but on some kind of white floor. I stood up and looked around. I was in some sort of waiting room. All the pain was gone, and I was no longer bleeding or coughing up blood. I was still wearing the clothes I wore when it happened.

"Hello, you must be new here, "I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to find a man who looked like any other man I've seen. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for the fact he was in all white.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Call me the Gatekeeper," he said.

"Where am I?"

He simply laughed. "I thought you would have guessed by now."

I _had_ already guessed, but I already dreaded the thought. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

The Gatekeeper smiled sadly. "Yes, you are. But there's nothing to worry about. You were a good man John Lennon. It's true you have not always been the good guy, but you reflected on yourself and made ends meet."

I sat down and held my head. "It's just that, I had a family to take care of. I wanted to see Sean come of age. Make more records, and now I feel guilty about not having a reunion with the other lads. You know who I'm talking about, right?" I looked at him.

"Of course I do. Here, look at the bright side. In your life you lost many you loved. Now, you can see them again, up here. They're all waiting for you right outside that door."

My eyes widened in realization. I stood back up and faced the door. I felt a feeling I had always felt when I was young. _Excitement_. I could feel my hair move by itself on top of my head and my face slightly change.

I was slightly surprised. "What's happening to me?"

"You're doing a face change! It's one of the many things spirits can do. Here, take a look in the mirror," He handed me one.

"No bloody way!" I said, laughing. I wasn't myself. I mean, I _was_ myself, but I looked like how I was during 1964. My moptop was back and my face was slightly chubbier.

"There's a lot more to find out than just that, John."

"Can . . . can I, err, enter the afterlife now?"

"Are you ready?"

"Never more than before."

I wasn't sure if that last thing I said was true for me, though. I had just freaking _died _a few minutes ago. As the Gatekeeper opened the door to heaven, I had anxiety in my stomach and realized I was finally seeing Mum, Stu, Eppy, and all the others.

Nope, I wasn't ready. I wouldn't fly free as a bird just yet. I took a deep breath as the door was flung wide open revealing everyone's faces from behind.


	2. Mad Day Out

**So, wassup fellas? Here is da first (second if you count the prologue) chapter of this story. Hope you don't get bored with this one.**

**NOTE: This chapter takes place 33 years (obviously) after the prologue. Actually, I used the prologue to show you how John entered the afterlife, along with the introduction of the Gatekeeper. Let's just say after what I told you in the prologue you can imagine what happened next.**

**And again, if you want a character/cameo in the story, or if you have any ideas for the story, please please PM me.**

Chapter 1: Mad Day Out

_February 25, 2013 _

I slipped into my room and locked the door just to drown out the voices of my parents arguing. I hated it when they did that. I mean, of course nobody likes to see their parents fight, but randomly breaking out in front of me is just downright annoying. And during a peaceful dinner?

That was one of things that disturbed me, Alexis Jones, a fifteen year old girl who can't live without music.

I had something else in my mind anyway. I took a look at all the Beatles posters in my room. My eyes slid to one after the other and finally rested on the calendar.

It read:

_Feb. 24: George's birthday_

_Feb. 25: George's other birthday._

I laughed at my own writing. There was a big controversy debating whether George Harrison was born on the 24th or 25th. I couldn't decide, so now I celebrate both days.

I went to the balcony and stared at the stars.

"Happy 70th birthday, George," I sighed. "Man, has it been this long already? 12 years without you, and 33 without John. I don't know what you guys are doing up there, but whatever it is, I hope you're happy."

I left the balcony and lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I pictured John and George in heaven, maybe playing music or flying around in wings. I waved away the silly thought and the sleepy feeling I was waiting for arrived.

…

"_I don't know what you guys are doing up there, but whatever it is, I hope you're happy."_

The girl's voice echoed in my head for a few minutes. I was _Scanning_, a process us spirits used if we wanted to look at what the world was up to, and I stopped at her. What caught my eye were all the Beatle posters in the background, and I heard her greet me a happy birthday.

I liked her name, Alexis, not really common. And her face . . . she was a very beautiful girl. I could sense that she had a lot of goodness in her heart.

"It's nice some people remember," I said to myself. I was alone in my house. Yes, we still have houses in the afterlife, mind you. Basically, heaven, or whatever you want to call it, is like its own country, its own state. We have the same things we did down back on earth, and both the good and bad come here. The only difference is the bad have to serve their rightful place when they first arrive.

I was just about to sit down and play my guitar when John burst in with a cake wearing a party hat and blew confetti into my face.

"Happy-Seven Decades!" John danced around the room. He was in his 1964 look, the one he often used here.

"C'mon gramps! Face-change into something a little livelier!" I was still in the look I had in my very last years. "Alright, John! Just wait." I changed to my 1964 look as well.

"Are you celebrating with your parents?" He asked me.

"I did yesterday. It was more . . . peaceful.'

John laughed. "Well, we both can see the difference."

He put the cake down on the dining table, lit his finger up (one of his magical abilities), and lit the candles in turn. Now I could see a better view of the cake. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JOJ was sloppily written in icing. There was even a small chunk of the cake missing. When I noticed it I looked up at John.

"What?" he said. "It was premium chocolate!"

I rolled my eyes and was about to blow the candles when John opened his big fat mouth again.

"Make a wish!" He childishly giggled.

"John, we are grown me-"

"Make. A. Wish." John leaned in to me.

"Alright, alright! Relax." I didn't know what to wish for, first of all because there were a lot of possibilities, and secondly because John was practically gluing his eyes on me so much that he would notice my slightest movement.

That just made me more pressured. _Hmm, what to wish for?_ I thought long and hard on it, and finally settled down on something. _I wish the girl that wished us happiness will receive happiness as well, in one way or another, no matter what it is. _I concluded it with blowing the candles. John cheered and blew more confetti.

"Hey, since we're done with this, wanna fly around? I still haven't used today's hour yet."

"Sure, John. Whatever you want." Each day, we were all given one hour to visit Earth, just to see what was going on lately, or to fool around and such. The Gatekeeper kept track of every single soul's allowed time left for the day. If your time was up, a force would just pull you up from the sky. Nobody has every been out for over an hour, and nobody knows what happens to y

"Then let's go then!" John ran to the window and jumped out. If he did that when we were still alive, I would have freaked out and run to save him. But you'll see a lot of that up here."

"I jumped out the window as well and joined him. There's no need to prove it anymore, cause it's true. Angels _do _have wings_._

"Woo-hoo! John Carelessly plummeted down like a meteor, beneath the magical barrier that separated us from the living. By the time I joined him, he had already transformed himself into his aerial animal form, an Electus Parrot. Mine was a red-tailed hawk. I turned into it and we flew together across the sky.

"Ey, Georgie," John said to me. "I feel like pranking Macca today. Imagine this on the headlines: BIRD TAKES DUMP ON MCCARTNEY. Now how would that be?"

Actually, I thought that would be hilarious. "Fine, but you do it."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that anyway. I'm gonna scan for him. John closed his fierce red eyes and searched for Macca. "He's just walking down a sidewalk. Perfect!"

I could see him as well. He was dressed in simple clothes like any other person there, in a coat and jeans. Some people noticed him, but thankfully they didn't run to him for his autograph or try to record him on tape. I always felt bad when that happened to him and Ringo.

Then I realized, I should feel bad for John was about to _take a fucking dump on him._ I thought about stopping him, but it was too late. John was already perched on the nearest tree to Paul. I rapidly flew down to block Paul, but I missed by an inch, and John's nasty white droppings fell on Paul's head and he cooed in laughter.

"Oh, wasn't that hilarious, George?" I didn't reply. Now as I saw Paul trying to wipe the poop off his hair before anyone noticed, I felt so guilty for letting John do it in the first place.

When Paul finished wiping himself, he looked straight at the two of us. Either because he knew we did it, or because a Red-Tailed Hawk and an Electus Parrot are next to each other on the same tree in England out of all places.

It was probably a mix of both.

"John, he knows you did it!" I told him.

"That was the point! To be honest, Macca asked me 49 years ago how it felt like to have a bird shit on you. I told him if I was a bird I would shit on him just to piss him off."

"Well, let's hope he remembers that." Paul didn't give us a death glare or anything. Instead, he laughed and walked away like nothing happened. I could have sworn he muttered to himself, "Lennon, Harrison, you rascals."

Oh, good. It looks like we came off clean. Well, if this ever makes the papers, I hope that Alexis would have a laugh.

"C'mon George," John flew back up in the air. "Last one to Abbey Road's a rotten egg!" He gave himself a headstart.

"You are going down!" I chased after him.

Looks like John was going to throw me a wild birthday today.


	3. Trapped

**Hello, hello! I'm back with the next chappie! BTW, if any of you are also reading my other story, One After 2011, I'm sorry for the delay! I'm kinda facing writer's block over there. Not a lot of things happen in this chapter, so sorry about that! And again, if you have any ideas for the story or if you want a cameo, PM, I love you. (lame pun, I know)**

**celestearts, your character's name is Sam. I hope you like her!**

Chapter 2: Trapped

George and I were watching the never-ending picture taking and wall-scribbling that occurred on the street we had made famous nearly half a century ago.

There were even some people who went barefoot to look like Paul, or wore the same clothes as we did, or even wore fake beards.

Some people even parodied the _Paul is Live_ album. Funny, really. They were doing a parody of a parody.

Since it was George's birthday, there were more people as usual. They had banners that read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY and whatsoever and pictures of him, and others were leaving messages for him on the wall.

"It's just so funny that all these Beatles fans have absolutely no idea that John Lennon and George Harrison are less than ten feet above them, perched on a lamppost," George said.

"Oh, the unknown frustration we must be causing them," I replied.

We flew down to the top of the wall where the scribbles were. There was a short girl, who looked around fifteen or sixteen, who was taking pictures of the place with her Iphone (curse the people who own them, I would like to have one as well). She had light golden-brown hair and green eyes.

"These turned out nice," She swiped the screen. I hopped to her foot and pecked on it.

She nearly jumped and looked at me and George. "And what's this?" She kneeled down to us.

Since I was a parrot and George was not, I could speak English to her and make George jealous. "Squawk!" I said with my raspy light tone and joked around a bit." "I'm a walrus!" I danced around a bit while George just stood there giggling silently.

"Oh, you guys are so cute! My name's Sam." She stuck out her hand for us to "shake" and we took it, one by one.

"Wow, are the Beatles really this big that even birds have become fans to them?"

Oh, the irony.

George whistled the backup vocals to, "Help!" while I sang lead.

"Oh. My. God. I gotta record this!" Sam took a video of us. More and more people noticed and the picture taking stopped (for once!) and they all gathered around us.

"This is extraordinary! Did they learn this all by themselves?" I heard someone murmur.

"Just amazing," Another said.

When we finished the song, everyone applauded.

"Sing something else!"

We gladly obliged to and sang a later hit, "Come Together".

Everyone was happy for that moment, but then they started fighting over wanting to keep us as pets. They tried capturing us with their hands, but we flew over their heads and dodged their every move.

"Wait, stop!" Sam yelled, and everyone went silent.

"John and George wouldn't want us to act like this, now would they?" She gently picked the both of us up in her arms and brought us away from the crowd. She put us down and smiled."

"Don't worry," She laughed. "I'm not putting the video on YouTube or anything. Go now, be free."

We took one last look at her and once again shook her hand, and then we flew away.

…...

I couldn't sleep tonight.

Maybe I was just stressed for some reason, so I just lay awake in by bed, letting my mind drift when I got an email.

I rolled over to my bedside table and turned on the lamp. It was from my friend Sam, who lived in England. Well, we used to be schoolmates, but she moved with her family last year to London. We still kept in touch, though. We would chat on Facebook or Skype almost every day when we had time to. She was one of my only friends, because she's the only one I know from school that's as in to the Beatles as me.

_Hey Alexis! Sorry if I woke you up in the middle of the night, with the time zone difference and all, but YOU JUST HAVE TO SEE THIS. It's a video of two birds I met on Abbey Road singing Beatles songs. Not birds as in girls, I mean ACTUAL BIRDS._

Below it was the sent video, and having nothing else to do, I clicked play.

It was one of the greatest videos I had ever seen. Period.

I watched as the parrot sang every single word to the songs right, just as John sang it. And that hawk? It already looked bad-ass enough just standing there.

And with that, I suddenly felt so relaxed, and I went back to sleep, dreaming of those two awesome birds singing next to me for the next few hours of my sleep.

….

I was where I was supposed to be, doing my job as Gatekeeper. I met a couple of souls today, nervous as always. It wasn't a big day, really, but something was very unusual.

I had checked the logbook, where I kept track of all the souls who were spending their one-hour free time. There were only two names scrawled on it.

John Winston Ono Lennon and George Harrison.

It was only those two, nothing more, nothing less.

There were usually and endless number of souls everyday! There just had to be something wrong with this.

I scanned the entire population of souls that were still up here. All but the two Beatles.

_When had they left?_ I thought. The last time I saw the two of them here was a whole day ago. I had no idea how long they had been there.

Suddenly, several souls entered my room at the same time. They were all complaining about something.

"Gatekeeper, why can't we go down?"

"We think the barrier is being blocked!"

"It's been like this for over an hour!"

"Over an hour?" I repeated, ending up in a conclusion.

"Yes, over an hour." She replied.

That must have meant, that John and George left before the barrier was blocked, and are still down there, losing track of time.

The spirits were awaiting my response

"No, need to worry, I'll see what I can do." I responded.

They reluctantly nodded and left.

If they were telling the truth, which was very likely, then I would have to see for myself.

I left the waiting room, my workplace, and attempted to pass the barrier between heaven and Earth. I jumped down, assuming I would just pass through the clouds.

I didn't.

Instead, I crashed on the barrier. I tried stomping on it, but nothing would break it.

That could only mean one thing.

John and George were stuck down there, separated from the rest of us. There is no telling what could happen to them, nor if they would ever come back.


	4. Raspberry Fields For Never

**It's time to celebrate, because the next chapter is here! Are you happy? Well, I dunno with you. So, I'll make this author's note short if you're itching to read the story.**

**Want a cameo or have any Ideas? You know what to do.**

**SeeYourSunshine and Anjali, please tell me about your looks and personality so I can put in your cameos.**

Chapter 3: Raspberry Fields For Never

_February 26, 2013_

GEORGE'S POV

We had left Abbey Road awhile back, and John and I had lost track of time. I didn't even know what part of the world we were in right now, probably California, I guess (spirits flew very fast). We planned to use our entire hour right then, so we just chilled and waited for the force to pull us up.

Eventually we fell asleep on a tree, and when we woke up the sun was rising in this timezone.

_Wait, how long had we been down here? We should've been pulled up hours ago!_

I nudged John, but he continued snoring, so I yelled in his ear.

He was startled. "No! Don't eat me! Please! Have mer - oh, it's just you George."

"John, we've been here for hours." I said.

"Whatever, just let me go back to sleep – did you say _hours_!?"

"Yes, I did! Come on, let's go back up. I wonder why Gatekeeper hadn't pulled us up yet . . ." So up we went as fast as we could to the barrier.

"There, I see it," I said. I went full speed and . . .

"THUD!" I smashed my face full into it. Fortunately John stopped before the same thing happened to him.

"What the – "We both yelled. We tried and tried to get to the other side of the barrier by all means we could try, but it simply didn't work.

"What's happening? Why can't we go through? We're . . . we're stuck!" John was panicking. I noticed he looked a little different, and I felt myself getting heavier.

"Um, John?"

"Yeah?"

"We're in human form again and we're falling!" I said as we plunged down, back to our 1964 looks.

"But I didn't try to change!" he replied.

"Neither did I! Try to activate your wings!"

"They're not working either!"

That was it, we thought. Our powers were lost and we thought we were about to die a second time when we plunged into the ocean, _thankfully_. We had to swim all the way to the shore. Exhausted, cold, and soaking wet, we blended in with the crowd, making as if we were swimming the whole time, except we were wearing polos and jeans.

"If we'll be stuck here, we're gonna have to find a place to stay until we can go back," I told John.

"_If _we can go back."

I ignored John's pessimistic side comments along the way. We discreetly stole some towels when no one was looking (just like our fans did to us, minus the giggling because somebody got hold of Paul McCartney's underpants) so we could dry ourselves up.

The neighborhood was all very familiar to me, but I couldn't remember where I last saw it from. But it was definitely not the place where I passed away.

"So, what do you expect us to do? Sneak into some random bloke or bird's house while their not around? – Actually, sneaking into a bird's house would be pretty darn sweet . . ."

"And those birds are probably young enough to be your children or even grandchildren. Hey, look –"I stopped John and pointed to a house.

"That house, I've seen it somewhere . . . we may have lost our powers but I can tell we'll be safe there." I dragged John along to the backyard of the house, where all sorts of fruits were growing.

"Yuck, raspberries," John stuck his tongue out in disgust at the rose-colored berry.

We found refuge in a giant dome-like hollow bush in the middle of the garden. Hopefully nobody would find us there, and it had a lot of space inside. I entered first and motioned John to follow.

"Well shit, if some psycho finds us hiding in his bloody bush, then I don't need to get shot again and you don't need to get stabbed." He said with a hint of humor.

Just as he said that I heard the front door shut from the other side. We both tensed up a bit, and we went to the side of the house to take a peek.

A man and woman, most likely a couple, were stuffing luggages in a car. They looked like they were going on a long vacation. They got in the car and drove away.

We both sighed in relief.

"It looks like we have the house to ourselves!" John beamed and he ran in.

I laughed at John's silly behavior and went to the living room of the house. _This is insane, _I thought. _We're raiding a house! This is wrong! _A part of me said. _We have nowhere to stay. We just got locked out of heaven. What did you expect?_ Another part of me said. I decided to go with the latter and searched through the DVD's.

"'Ey John, lookie here. They have How I Won the War."

"Total crap." He called from upstairs. "Just filming it was dreadful."

"Well then, I'm going to watch my own documentary."

Who does that? Me, George Harrison.

I sat back and relaxed as I let the 3-hour film of myself roll, while John was on the next floor doing who-the-hell-knows-what.

John was still upstairs, and I had finished an entire hour of the movie when I heard the front door click.

…...

ALEXIS'S POV

I skipped school today, because I didn't feel like it. My parents said they were going on a two-week "second honeymoon", so they could try to get closer to each other.

That meant I had the entire fourteen day to myself, and I could basically do anything I wanted.

I left before them, so they were certain I was on my way to school. It was a good thing I didn't ride the bus, because that would be a hard getaway.

I had gone to the music shop instead, and something I had been looking for for ages caught my eye. I bought the Hey Jude collectible plate and left with a grin on my face.

I used to have one before, but thanks to clumsy me, I broke it and had to throw it away, but it was a good thing I didn't break the other six.

That cost me nearly all the money I brought with me, so as seeing I couldn't do anything else, I headed back home.

I fumbled with the keys for nearly a minute before I realized I was putting it the wrong way. I was such a genius, wasn't I?

But when I opened the door by a crack, I heard the TV playing. I recognized it was the Living in the Material World documentary.

"Hmm, they must have left it open again. They do that a lot," I mumbled to myself.

But when I opened the door, I nearly dropped the plate, possibly destroying it a second time.

There was somebody sitting on the couch, and it didn't look like my mom or my dad.

The man turned around and we both screamed at each other. He fell of the couch while another person rushed down from the stairs and got startled as well.

I dropped the plate, but then the one who came from upstairs dove and caught it.

After we all calmed down, I realized who I was looking at.

"J-John Lennon? George Harrison?" I was looking back and forth between the two in disbelief.

George studied my face as if he'd seen me from somewhere, then he looked surprised again.

"Alexis?" He asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"You know this bird?" John said as he went next to George.

"I saw you yesterday," George explained. "You were talking to me with the stars."

_How does he know that? _"Oh really? And what did I say?"

"_I don't know what you guys are doing up there, but whatever it is, I hope you're happy."_ He said every word just as I had said them.

I couldn't believe my ears and eyes. He really did hear me. George heard my message to him.

I slowly walked towards the both of them and just kept my mouth wide open.

All the times I ever thought I was just speaking to myself, I was speaking to them all along. Oh God, they probably even heard the time I told them I named my teddy bears Johnny and Georgie.

Was I just imagining all this? I wasn't sure, because it felt so real, and I never wanted the feeling I had to end.


	5. Super-Energy

**Did you miss me, peeps? Well, I'd just like to greet everyone a Happy Valentine's Day (flowers, chocolates, a date, or nothing, you all get my affection!).**

**Starkiller and Anjali, your cameos are in this chapter.**

**I know other people have requested for cameos, but don't worry! I promise to add all of you wherever I can fit you in. And please, for the next chapter I need cameos of people who can SING OR PLAY INSTRUMENTS. PM me if you're interested!**

Chapter 4: Super-Energy

JOHN'S POV

" . . . er . . . Alexis?"

We just stood where we were, facing each other as the documentary kept rolling. She didn't move a single muscle, and her face looked like she had just seen a ghost – well, technically she _did_, 'cause George and are sort of ghosts anyways.

Well, the awkwardness had to end, so I broke the silence.

"Uh, n-nothing! It's alright. It's just that it 'aint every day that John Lennon and George Harrison come back from the dead and break in to your house . . . and _–steal your food . . ."_ She glanced at the opened fridge, nearly all of its contents depleted. Obviously, the culprit was . . .

"George?" Alexis and I said in unison.

"What? Did you expect me to starve myself?!"

"Well, you could've at least shared!"

"Or _maybe_," Alexis butted in. "You two can explain how and why you guys are here."

We stopped our bickering and looked at Alexis.

"Well, y'see," I started. "It goes like this . . . "

…...

"So, let me get this straight: There is actually an afterlife world up above, and you guys have supernatural powers. You were visiting Earth to celebrate George's birthday and you somehow got locked out, and suddenly all your powers disappeared, so you found the nearest place of refuge, which was my house."

"Mm hmm," I replied.

We had gone out on a stroll of the neighborhood to explain all of it to Alexis.

"Well, I don't know how long I can keep you. My parents are returning in two weeks, and if they see any strangers in the house . . . especially _boys_ for reasons . . . they'll flip out on me."

"We got that. We just need to stay here until we figure out how to get back home," George added.

"Or even better, find a super-energy source while we're at it." I remembered.

"A what?" Alexis asked.

"Sorry, forgot to mention that. Shortly after you enter the afterlife, the Gatekeeper, our guardian, explains to you the basics, such as how everything works and the powers you acquire. The powers work with _super-energy_. If there was ever an emergency, like right now, we could harness some on Earth, but that would need a little rain, and something to grab the energy." I explained.

"So basically, it's like holding up a rod waiting for lightning to strike you."

"Eh . . . something like that."

"It doesn't look any close to raining to me," George looked up at the sky, which was perfectly sunny.

_Good Day Sunshine _popped up in my head. _Forget it Paul! We need one of my songs now. How about some Rain?_

"Harnessing energy was just a side-option anyway. Why don't w-"

"Hah! I got to them first!"

"No, I did!'

Somebody had crashed into me from behind my back, and she was probably so quiet we didn't even notice them at all.

The three of us turned around to see not one, but two girls standing in front of us.

"I _told_ you they looked like John and George, Anjali!" The taller one told the other.

"Well, I don't run up behind random people's backs just because they're Beatles lookalikes, Starkiller!" The other girl, who must have been Anjali, shouted back at the other girl, whose name happened to be . . . Starkiller? (Add one more r before k and that would have had a whole new meaning). Anjali had brown hair and eyes just like the other one, and she was decked out in a blue shirt and jeans.

_Think of something fast! _"Oh! Um, do we really look like them?" I chuckled and winked at George for him to follow my lead.

"Well, we get that a lot," He added.

I noticed that each of them was holding a notebook and pen at her side. Thinking I would do something extremely insane and against one of the rules: _No direct contact with anybody unless in another form._

Well, fuck the police.

"This might be silly but, d'you want us to sign those? It looks like you do." I pointed to Anjali's notepad.

"Why not? Sure! Well, if you can even _forge_ their signatures . . ." Starkiller smirked at Anjali.

"Oh, yes we can." George and I smiled at Alexis as we signed the two notebooks, just as we used to sign every other fan's.

I waited for the reaction I knew I was gonna get. "Oh. My. Gosh. It's just like the original!" Anjali gasped.

"Not at all, Anjali! It's obviously_ doesn't _look like the original . . ." Starkiller sarcastically remarked.

"Really, who are you?"

"These two guys are my . . . friends," Anjali made-up. "They're visiting from England, and they'll probably be here for . . . two weeks I guess? Hey, if you want to see them again, just drop by at my place! We live just down the block."

"We'd love to, of course!" Starkiller beamed.

"Well, we guess we'll see you soon!" Anjali said as the two of them waved goodbye and ran.

But I noticed something as they turned around. In Starkiller's back pocket, I could see something . . . faintly glowing in there? It looked awfully familiar, but I couldn't see it clearly with my lame excuse for eyes. (Seriously, you're already a fucking _spirit_ and you still need to wear glasses!?)

But it seemed that the light didn't capture George and Alexis's eyes, seeing as they didn't point it out. I wasn't going to either, because for all I know it could've just been my imagination.

"So . . . wanna do something?" I asked.

"There's this band that plays downtown every week, and they're playing today. Do you wanna go check them out? Maybe we could stay for lunch there." Alexis mentioned

"Sure! There isn't really anything else to do, and I don't want to be a couch potato and slack off at home, so, alright," George replied.

We all agreed, and Alexis hailed a cab to take us to the club. I didn't care about what we did today. What was on my mind right now was: _What was in Starkiller's pocket?_


	6. Savoy Truffle

**I don't even remember the last time I updated . . . a little over a week ago? *shrug* Well, please enjoy this lil' chappie! Thanks to all the people who sent me cameo requests. Here are as follows:**

**HappyPlatypus – Autumn**

**That artist madness girl – Jade**

**JamesWinstonParkinHarrisoon LO VE – Parkin**

**Tee-bone – T.B.**

**SeeYourSunshine - Brooke**

Chapter 5: Savoy Truffle

GEORGE'S POV

I could already here the jive of music playing before we were even two blocks away from the club. It was loud and roaring, and reminded me of when we used to play in the Cavern over fifty years ago.

Damn I'm old.

"Thank you," Alexis paid the driver and we got out, and now that music was taking us full blast. Next to the entrance was a schedule of all the bands that would play today.

"Aaand . . . right here." Alexis put her finger on one of the names on the poster. "They're my favorite in this place. They play a whole lot of rock and roll, so I'm sure you'll like them."

"_I looove rock n roll . . ._ who sang that again?" John asked.

"The Backstreet Boys," I replied.

Alexis laughed. "So you guys listen to modern day songs too?"

"Well, of course! We like to see how the music industry is evolving-"

I sarcastically coughed. "Yeah, sure, _evolving_ . . . Hah, I'm just kidding. Music's still fine today."

"C'mon guys, let's go in, I want to get front seat!" Alexis took one step but I grabbed her hand.

"Wait a minute . . . how old are you?" I suspiciously asked her.

"Fifteen, but this is just a restaurant, so it's fine." She plainly replied.

I looked at John and he shrugged. "Well, alright."

The three of us got a table right next to the stage. The other band had just finished and was packing up, making way for the band Alexis took us to see.

They were five girls, all playing different instruments.

"Hello, everyone!" One of them, who looked to be the leader, spoke into the mic. She was rather short compared to her bandmates, with long, wavy, light brown hair. She looked around with her grayish-green eyes. "So, here we are again. We decided that we'd be doing all requests for this set. So, if you have any song you want to hear, write it down and give it to Jade over there." She pointed to a girl wearing authentic clothing with skinny jeans, and she had brown fringe wavy hair. Jade waved at the audience and they clapped.

"Lemme introduce ourselves to you. My name is Autumn, the singer, over there's Jade and Brooke," Sitting at the piano was Jade and another girl, Brooke, who had short blonde hair and blue eyes. They waved to the audience and we clapped.

"Then there's T.B. over there," Autumn pointed to a girl holding a clarinet, "and last but not the least, we have Parkin on cello!" The girl next to T.B. smiled.

Jade was given a request from a waiter, who must have gotten it from a customer. Jade scanned the paper. "Oh, lookie here! Somebody requested to play songs by . . . the Beatles!"

The customers cheered on their seats.

"Of _course . . ._" John rolled his eyes.

"Your music just _has _to be everywhere I go, doesn't it?" Alexis remarked.

I shrugged as the waitress came. "What would you like to order?" she said as she handed out the menus.

We were deciding as the band started playing _All My Loving. _

"Ooh, yumsies!" John licked his lips at the dessert page.

"Really John? Even _I_ know that lunch is before desser – ooh, fruit salad!"

"You drink Coca Cola?"

"How about fish n' chips?"

"No, I'm vegetarian! I've been one since 1966!"

"You know what? Let me order." Alexis told the waitress our – I mean _her_ order and off the waitress went.

Now the tune of _Eight Days a Week_ rolled in.

While waiting for the food, John, who was seated next to me nudged my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked, a bit irritated.

"There was something glowing in Starkiller's pocket when they left," He intently told me.

"Starkiller? Oh, one of the girls we met," remembered. "What do you think it was?"

"Well, all I saw was a blur of light. You can't blame me, I have terrible eyesight."

I nodded. He was right. I couldn't blame him for not seeing something perfectly. He had myopia, after all.

"Could you at least give some details?" I tried to help.

"Um, it was gold-ish, it kept on jolting and . . . "

"Super-energy! John, she had super-energy in her pocket! I'm sure of it!" I tried to keep my voice low.

"How are you so sure of it?"

"I can sense it whenever it's around. Even the tiniest drop of it alerts me. I could feel it a while ago, but I thought it was just an illusion."

"Okay, so maybe it _is_ super-energy, but how in the world did she find it?"

I was taken aback by John's question. He had a point. How could she even find it?

The food came and both our thoughts went away for the moment. _Savoy Truffle_ had started exactly when we had started dessert.

"_Crème tangerine, montelimart . . ."_ I sang along to my own song while eating the exact same foods.

"_. . . Ginger sling with a pineapple heart!_" John continued

"._ . . A coffee dessert yes, you know its good news!_" Alexis chimed in.

"_But you have to have them all pulled out, after the Savoy Truffle!_" We all sang along with the band.

"Man, I'm stuffed," Alexis clutched her stomach.

"So am I," John replied.

"Weak! You ate just a tenth of what I ate!" I boasted.

"Who cares, Fatso? Waiter, bill please!" John raised his hand.

Alexis paid the bill. "C'mon guys. Where d'you wanna go?"

"Um, actually," I met eyes with John. "John and I want to visit Starkiller and Anjali's house."

"Already? But we just saw them this morning!"

"We forgot to tell them something. Please Alexis? Pweease?" John got down on his knees and begged at Alexis like a little toddler. "We'll sign all your collectibles!"

"No - I mean yes – I mean – what? Oh, fine! Just get up, Johnny boy."

John obliged and hopped up back to standing position, but then someone called from the back.

"Hey, hello there!" Jade, one of the piano players greeted us. "Well, that was the end of our set. Thanks for singing along!"

Autumn rushed up to her side. "That's right. You guys even sang it better than me!" She paused for a while. "Y'know, you even sing it like the originals!"

Jade's eyes were suddenly wide open as Parkin, T.B. and Brooke came out as well.

"Uh . . . Autumn?"

Autumn, confused, looked at her friend. "What?"

Jade said nothing, but just pointed at us. It looked like everybody except Autumn realized that John Lennon and George Harrison were right in front of their faces.

"Oh!" Autumn jumped back in surprise after recognizing us. The others were giggling at her. "Oh, stop it guys."

"It's alright. We do look very much like them, don't we?"

"Are you kidding me? You guys are like carbon copies!" T.B. yelled, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, it technically _was_ . . .

"Well, grant yourselves lucky you bumped into us. Now, go out there, go live your dream. Maybe someday you girls will be even bigger than the Beatles!" John jokingly remarked. "Actually, no. The Beatles will always be _my_ pick, but, you'll get to the top someday. The toppermost of the poppermost!"

We all laughed at John's goofiness.

"Man, you're so funny, just like John was! Man, do we miss him . . ." Parkin sadly smiled. "Heck he was a goof and all, like in Shea Stadium, but sometimes he acted like he would yell at the first person he heard giggling."

"Yeah, I miss him too." John looked down at himself. "But I'm sure that somewhere up there, he's just like his old self again, and he's bringing smiles to everyone."

_Yeah _if_ we can get back up there . . ._ I thought.

"I think we have to go now, so, see you!"

The girls waved goodbye as we got in a cab.

"Nice speech," I told John.

"Pfft. C'mon, it's _true_," John adjusted himself in his seat to face me. "And besides, when we get back up there, I'll make sure that they become successful."

"You better," I replied.

"And we're on our way to getting super-energy, from Starkiller hopefully."

I just remembered about the super-energy. I was excited to use it again. Man, Alexis has _no_ idea what's in store for her . . .

**Once again, thank you to all the people who made cameos. And by the way, if you ask me for a cameo in this story, I will ALWAYS make sure you have a prominent role.**


	7. Black, White, Green, Red

**Hello hello! I don't know why you say goodbye I say READ THIS FRIGGIN CHAPTER. **

**A little announcement over here: I'm planning to make a Beatles-Harry Potter crossover (the Beatles as students), so if you want to have a character, give your name in the story, house, blood status and general description. And if you were to study in Hogwarts, what grades would you get, from Outstanding to Troll?**

**Please PM me if you are interested. I might not post the story right away, though. But I WILL publish it, maybe in a few weeks, supposing I'm not busy.**

Chapter 6: Black, White, Green, Red

JOHN'S POV

"You better open up in five seconds or I'm tearing down the door!"

"Geez, man! Can't you wait until I come back to your side?"

"And forget the tears we cried? Nope."

I was having a jokeful argument with Starkiller, the only thing dividing us being the door to her and Anjali's house. George and Alexis were smiling at me from behind my back, I could tell.

"He's up to his antics as usual," George called from behind me.

"To be honest, I think the Beatles titles are all wrong," Alexis added. "John should be the Funny one, Paul the . . . ahem, Girly one, no offense Paul . . . George the Hungry one, obviously, and Ringo, the Cute one."

"Girly one?" I pondered on Alexis' tag for Paul. Sounds about right!"

The door opened, and we found Anjali there.

"Hey, wasn't Starkiller just at the door?" I questioned.

"Huh, well, she made me open it. So, what are you here for?"

Oh, right. I had been thinking so much about the super-energy that I forgot about actually _explaining _it to them.

"Uh . . . "For once in my nearly-seventy-three years, I was at a loss for words. ". . . We just came to drop by, that's all."

Ánjali raised an eyebrow. "Already? You just saw us this morning."

_What? You don't want John Lennon to drop by at your doorstep because he wants to see you? Then again, she didn't know who I really was . . ._

But then she gave way for us. "Come on, get in."

We were impressed when we looked around their house. It looked much bigger from the inside, as if the outer walls and windows were simply a foolproof skin for it.

"Woah, look at this!"

I turned to see what George was looking at. It was one of those revolving bookcases that led to another room.

Starkiller peeked out from it. "Yeah, we have a lot of secret passageways in our house."

"But of course, we're not going to tell you!" Anjali added.

"Well, that blows!" Alexis chuckled. "But I understand. If I had a house like this, I would probably do the same thing."

"Especially if I were to _hide_ something," I hinted at them, hoping they would get what I meant.

The two girls were a little taken aback by my statement. "Uh, yeah! Why not?"

"Um, John? Can I talk to you for a while?" George called.

Starkiller looked at me. "Did he just call you _John_?"

"Woops!" George covered his mouth.

_Damnit, George! You gave us away!_

I scratched the back of my head. "Well . . . oh who cares anymore?! _Yes,_ you are looking at the very same people that have made the music you listen to every single day." George walked over to me, head down.

"Ladies and, uh, ladies . . . I don't think we've had a proper introduction, a _real_ one." He held out his hand. "I'm George Harrison-"

"- and I'm John Lennon."

….

ALEXIS' POV

It took Starkiller and Anjali to process the whole situation. I still remembered my reaction when I saw them in my house. Well, at least this time they didn't _break in_ a house . . .

"You guys really are the Beatles, right . . . wait a minute, that means we actually got your real autographs!" Anjali lighted up.

"So, are you like spirits or something?" Starkiller curiously asked.

"Agh, I don't want to explain _again . . ._" John moaned and fell back on the couch.

Knowing they were exhausted, I took the time to say it for them. Starkiller and Anjali picked up very quickly on the subject matter.

" . . . and we came here right now, because the boys think you have something that can help them."

"They do," George said.

"And, what _is _this thing you're talking about?" Starkiller rested her chin on her arm.

"Somethin' glowin' ye have," John, now fully rested, jumped up. "Like an – an energy source." John looked at Starkiller with his brown almond eyes. "And I think I saw you carrying one a while ago."

"Oh, you mean _these_?" Anjali led us to another room by lifting up the stairs, another secret passageway.

We went down, and she turned on the lights. There were glowing substances everywhere, all of different colors, different forms. Some were even moving, some sparkling.

"Lots of colors. Black, white, green, red-"

"-can I take my friend to bed?"

"Um, _no _George."

"What _is _this stuff?!" I gasped, smiling in awe at the collection.

"We don't know, actually," Starkiller explained. "They just happen to lie around in our garden unexpectedly every once in a while."

"We don't know where they come from," Anjali continued. "They just . . ."

"Appear." John finished her sentence, smirking. "We know what these are."

"And very well, too," George said.

"Super-energy, it's called. We know how to make use of it."

"And very well, too."

"Stop saying that."

John and George got one of the jars, which had blue in it, and simply took a handful each.

All of us, even Starkiller and Anjali, were shocked at what happened when John and George touched it.

"It, it's never done that when we touched it!" Anjali exclaimed.

Instead of just spreading on their hands like anything would, it somehow _dissolved_ into them, and now their bodies were glowing with blue auras.

"The blue one is for using powers." John mentioned. "Check this out."

My heart nearly stopped when suddenly, John's face changed.

"The Sgt. Pepper era," Starkiller smiled.

She was right. John now no longer had his moptop, but the plain, scruffy hair he acquired in his later years. He also had the mustache and lambchops.

"And don't forget the granny glasses!" John pulled them out and wore them.

"Another thing is morphing." George demonstrated. He jumped up and . . .

POOF! George was no longer there, a red-tailed hawk in his place.

Anjali clapped like a toddler watching a magic show. "Cool!"

"I've seen that bird before . . ." I squinted. Where had I seen him . . .

_Sam! That video she sent me!_

"Um, John? You're morph doesn't happen to be a green parrot, does it?"

John was surprised. "It is. How did you know?"

I didn't reply, instead I subtly rolled my eyes.

Great. Turning into animals and singing for people. So that's what they did all day long.


	8. Oh Look, A Penny!

**For me, this one is kinda short. I don't know for you, though . . . Hope you guys get a laugh out of this one! I can update more often now, just to let you know. I might even spam the chapters in your face before you finish one!**

**For them peeps who are waiting for their cameos, just hang in there! I'll probably put you in a few chapters more . . .**

Chapter 7: Oh Look, A Penny!

GEORGE'S POV

_February 27, 2013_

The previous night, we took home some of the jars for our use. We were both back in our 1964 selves.

"Eh . . . now, how do we do this again?" John asked.

We had woken up early this morning to try to contact Gatekeeper. Alexis was still fast asleep, and we would wake her up, eventually, to let her go to school.

"It's the yellow one, right?" I held up the jar with the yellow sparks in it.

"I don't know, you're the electrician! You're the one who introduced stereo to us."

"That's a different story!"

"Aha! I remember." John took the makeshift radio we had constructed overnight, and poured some of the energy in its batteries. He put them back and the radio glowed.

I raised an eyebrow at him, smiling. "Who's the electrician now?"

We fumbled with the radio until we got the Gatekeeper.

Y'see, with the super-energy, transmission signals could be sent up if spirits wanted to make contact with other spirits while on earth.

So technically, it's an Ouija board without all that creepy shit happening to you.

John continued to fumble with the controls.

"'Ello? Who's this? Oh, sorry Linda . . . Paul said he loves you! *static* Hello? Wrong station Mr. Presley . . ."

I rolled my eyes and went to help John.

"Aaand . . . there!" I held the knob securely.

"static* . . . Hello? Who's this?"

"Gatekeeper! It's us!" We exclaimed.

"John? George?" We could hear him say in delight. "What happened to you?"

"Um . . . we don't really know, actually," I muttered. It was true, though. I don't think it had happened to anyone else before.

"The barrier closed on us," John added.

"Yes, I have noticed. Nobody up here can go down, either."

"What are we gonna do?!" John wailed like a little school child.

"Not to worry. Researchers up here are trying to find out what's wrong. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Well . . . alright," I replied, and the radio turned off.

I looked at John and he shrugged. "Well, it's something, innit?"

I laughed. "Yeah, it's something alright."

…

"So, on the count of three, or what?"

"We pull off the covers!"

"Shh! She'll hear us?"

We were planning to surprise Alexis in waking her up. We were already at both sides of her bed, ready to jump in.

"Okay, on the count of three," I made sure John remembered.

"One . . ."

" . . .Two . . ."

" . . . oh look, a penny!"

And the result? Instead of pulling off the blankets like me, John dove for the fucking penny and tripped in the process. He grabbed my foot and I pulled the blankets too hard, making Alexis roll out of the bed. The three of us tumbled all the way unto the living room.

"Oh my god . . ." Alexis shrieked. "What just happened?!"

I wanted to punch John in the face for nearly getting all of us killed.

Instead, the bastard tried to hide it. "Um, nothing . . ." John tried to smile, only to have Alexis tackle him to the ground

"_I'M SORRY I'M SORRY OH MY GOD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'M SO SORRY!" _John lay down on the floor, wide-eyed and panting, while Alexis and I kept laughing at him.

"Really? For a penny?" I picked it up from the floor and turned it in my hand.

Alexis looked at the clock. "Gotta get ready!"

"Wait a minute . . ." John, now standing up, watched Alexis as she combed her hair.

"What?" I looked at Alexis as well. There was nothing strange.

John smirked. "She woke up, fell out of bed . . ."

" . . . And dragged a comb across her head," I finished; now knowing what John was thinking.

We bid Alexis goodbye before she went out the door.

"See ya!"

"Fell free to do anything you want! Just don't . . . you know."

"Don't worry, why would you think that?" John asked, completely oblivious. Both of us stared at him.

"You . . . you gotta be kidding me, John," I face palmed.

The bus honked and Alexis ran out. She waved one last time before she got in.

"Okay George, let's get to more work!" We went to the space on the floor where we put all the jars and the radio.

We tried to turn on the radio, but it looked like it was out of charge.

"Woops, the batteries are drained. Lemme just . . ." John had the batteries in hand and was looking for the yellow jar.

"Ey Georgie, you seen the sparky energy?"

"Umm, no. Where did you put it?"

"It was right here! Right next to-"

"-Alexis' bag . . ."

We looked at each other. Another point of stupidity to both of us.

I grabbed John by the shoulders and shook him wildly. "_Do you have any idea on what can happen?!_"

"Yes, I do! If that thing somehow manages to seep out-"

"- Everything will go haywire. Any gadget it touches will be connected to our world, and you know what that means?"

"Umm . . . everybody gets free Wi-Fi?"

"_Fucking contact with spirits! _Now let's get that jar! When we go back home I want them to be happy, not calling us major fuck-ups for revealing us all!"

I turned into my hawk and looked straight at John.

"Let's fly."


	9. Psycho Billy

**Hey y'all! This is one long chapter, I might say. I wrote this with a flowing stream of random thoughts so this might have lots of random, non-sensible stuff happening here, but part of the story anyways.**

**The Book Guru, your cameo is in this chapter.**

Chapter 8: Psycho Billy

ALEXIS' POV

I hopped off the bus and headed into the campus. Well, it looked like I was back in hell again. I just wished that John and George could be with me right now.

I mean, my schoolmates were probably the worst possible combo you could come up with. There were all kinds of people here, from prissy classic rock fans to street artists.

And there was this one insane guy whose dream job is to hunt down ghosts. Everybody steers clear from him.

In first period I sat down next to another one of my Beatle-fan friends, Anna. I simply put one strap of my backpack on my chair and left it hanging.

It wasn't like there was anything _dangerous_ in there anyway . . .

…

JOHN'S POV

"That thing is _dangerous_ and we need to retrieve it safely!" George hissed. We had followed the school bus all the way to the campus as birds and we were now hiding behind a dumpster, transformed back into humans. We brought a couple of purple jars just in case. If you threw them the people consumed in it would lose memory of supernatural happenings.

"Well, do you have a plan?" I questioned.

George thought for a moment.

"Hey, let's disguise ourselves as little school kids!"

With that, he swapped into his twelve year old self.

I followed his lead. George looked almost the same, except his hair was a sandy color. I knew I didn't look too different either.

"Are you sure this'll work?" I asked. Instead of getting a reply, George laughed maniacally.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "What's so funny?" In all due respect, I had absolutely no idea on what he was going on about.

"You sound funny!" George giggled. He ruffled my hair. "And you look like a dork!"

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon George, there's no time for-"

"Why are your eyes so small? Can you even see anything with them?"

"Wait a minute . . . this is the first time you've tried to turn into a kid, isn't it?" I inched back from him. I knew what was going on, and it wasn't too pretty.

If this _was _his first time, then he didn't know he had to resist the childish mind. A lot of first-timer spirits were caught off-guard, including me. I had to learn the hard way . . .

"_Na-na-na-na-na, you can't catch me!" John runs in the hallway, breaking everything he comes across. His mother and Aunt Mimi are in hot pursuit._

"_We should have told him about having to control it before we let him do it!" Mimi looked at Julia. "Now look at this mess!"_

_John skids out of the house and into the streets. He knocks over all the supplies in the market, an old-fashioned row of stalls run by people from a few centuries back. He now heads into a medieval area, where a jousting arena is._

"_Haha, horsie!" John points at the white stallion and hops on it._

"_Giddyap, boy!" It lunges forward, disrupting the match being held at that time._

_Shocked at the horrid mess, one of the jousting knights took off his helmet and glared angrily at the young boy._

"_Excuse me, young man, what do you think you're doing?" _

"_Riding the horsie!" The boy joyfully replied._

_Just then, Mimi and Julia came rushing in._

"_John! What have you done?" Julia picked up her little boy who squirmed in her arms. _

"_What era are you from, I might ask?" The other knight questioned._

"_The mid-twentieth century. Terribly sorry to cause you this mess, sir."_

_Just then, John transformed back into a twenty-four year old man._

_He looked around him and his face turned red._

"_Umm, did I just do all of this?"_

"_You certainly have, young man. You're coming with us!" Mimi grabbed John by the ear and dragged him all the way back to their house. Along the way Stu noticed him and leaked it to the press._

_The next day everyone who had lived through the sixties was buzzing about it:_

BEAUTIFUL BOY: A FIVE-YEAR OLD JOHN LENNON KNOCKS OVER MARKETPLACE AND DISRUPTS JOUSTING.

. . . And that's pretty much about it.

Having no choice but to bring the useless George with me, we sneaked in the school through the open window above us.

It led to the men's room (thank heavens not the women's) and I left George in one of the cubicles.

"You," I pointed to him. "Stay here. Don't go anywhere. Stay _heeeere," _I repeatedly pointed to the ground to make sure he understood.

He nodded and smiled. I rolled my eyes and walked out.

_Stealth mode: on._ I thought. Now I saw myself as slightly transparent, but to everyone else I was invisible.

That didn't mean the noise I made was covered up, though. I tiptoed through the hall, a couple of people running here and there.

I looked through the rooms, trying to find where Alexis might be, but I had no luck whatsoever.

Just then, the bell rang and everyone was walking out of their classrooms.

_Great, now how was I gonna find her?_ I thought.

I didn't really worry about getting crushed by the crowd, since I could literally walk through them.

I looked and looked, until I finally saw a glimpse of her bag, which was basically a pattern of the Yellow Submarine background. I rushed to her while she was putting some of her stuff in her locker, only to find she had a friend with her.

I had to get that jar back before anything bad happened, so I improvised.

"Oh, uh, hey Alexis!" Now visible, I slid next to her, putting on a smile.

Her friend raised her eyebrows. "Not in a rude way, but, is that your brother?" She looked me.

I stared at Alexis while pointing to the drawing of me on her backpack, hoping she would take a hint.

_John?!_ She mouthed to me. I nodded.

"Oh, yeah, he is!" She pulled me next to her.

"I thought you were an only child?"

"Pfft, since when, Anna? I never told you that . . . so what is it that you want?"

"Well, there's this something I accidentally put in your bag, and I need it back. It's a _yellow jar_?" I winked.

Alexis obviously knew it was super-energy I was talking about and dug for it in her bag.

"Oh, here it is!" I was relieved the cover was still sealed _and_ not a single drop had escaped from it.

I was about to take it when everyone heard loud footsteps from the end of the hallway. And in front was . . .

"_George?!_" Alexis and I were both stunned.

"Johnny!" He wailed. "They told me to get out, but I wouldn't, and then they chased me down!" He yelled to me. A bunch of school guards were after him. They passed by us and knocked down the yellow jar. It smashed into several pieces and the substance began to float to several devices.

"No!" I yelled, staring at the jar. I told Alexis and Anna to run out of the school. I threw purple jars everywhere, collected the spilled energy in a shard of glass and ran out, following George.

Now the four of us were out in the field, watching as a purple cloud billowed out of the door.

Anna was just staring blankly at the school. "What the hell just happened?!"

George was thrown on his back, now back to a twenty-one year old. Furious at him, I turned back to normal as well and dived at him.

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have gotten into this mess!" I yelled.

"It's over now, so be glad! It could've been worse!" He retorted.

I stopped fighting him and we both stood up.

"Um, Alexis . . . why are John Lennon and George Harrison standing next to us?"

George held his head and groaned. "Not again!"

"Don't worry, I'll tell her," Alexis offered.

After a while, the school looked as if nothing ever happened. When we peeked inside, classes were going on again. However, George and I both knew that some of the energy was planted in some devices. But there was nothing we could do now here. The other option was to inform Gatekeeper, and he would inform everyone in turn.

Oh well, at least we tried . . .

"Wait, where's Psycho Billy?" Alexis worried.

"Who?" I asked.

"He's a really crazy guy who wants to hunt down ghosts," Anna answered, then paused.

"Wait . . ."

"Ack!" Someone grabbed me from behind.

"Is this the guy you're talking about?" George panicked.

"Y-yes!" Alexis trembled.

"What're you doing, Turnip Top? Help me!" I growled at George.

He didn't try to save me from Billy's grasp. Instead he reached for something in his pocket, pulled it out, blew it in Billy's face, and . . .

_Thud!_ I was no longer being strangled. Billy was now unconscious, from some purple energy George pulled out.

"See? Super simple stuff," George smirked.

"Anna? Would you like to stay at my house tonight?"

She nodded and Alexis laughed.

"Well, as a Beatlemaniac, I can say that you are going to have the time of your life."


	10. Sting on the Shoulder

**Hello again! Well, sorry that this is a really, **_**really**_** lame excuse of a chapter after a long wait. But, here it is anyway.**

Chapter 9: Sting on the Shoulder

The room was a cold, dark place, and quiet enough to hear the faintest drip of water falling from the ceiling. With nothing but a dim lamp on the desk, one could barely see anything going on.

That was exactly what they needed.

Muffled footsteps were travelling across the ceiling of the room. The man sitting on the chair of the room followed the sound's source with his eyes. It was about time he came!

Then just as he expected, the door creaked open and the visitor came in, dragging a sack full of things.

"You got what we needed?" The man seated looked up.

"Every little thing," The sack was thrown on the table and slid right in front of the other man.

"Good, good." He opened the sack and pulled out what was inside, and this was the exact reason why they chose a place such as this to meet.

Two guns, several bullets, smoke balls and several other weapons had been gathered all together. And the reason why was very sinister.

The standing man pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to the other man. "Here's the tickets. The concert's in two weeks. Remember, we may only have one shot at this."

"We do," The sitting man unfolded a picture of four men, two of which were their targets.

It was an old picture, black and white even, and their youthful, happy expressions were just an echo of the past. Two of the men in the picture were already dead, both at the fault of the two men in the room at the very moment.

The first one they eliminated cost one of their men to get arrested, and was still imprisoned till this very day, denied parole several times. Why didn't he even try to escape? He got himself caught! The second one was harder to kill. The first attempt was sneaking into his house at the dead of the night, but he survived the seven stab marks on his chest unfortunately. So what could be another way to take him down? An incurable sickness. A cancer cell was placed in his drink secretly, and you could guess the rest that happened.

"Two down, two to go!" The men wickedly laughed.

"Don't be scared, we're doing you a favor! You wanted a reunion; we're giving it to ya!"

This was very risky, but was finishing off the last of the group worth it?

Yes.

….

GATEKEEPER'S POV

I sat alone in my quarters, rocking in my chair back and forth. I looked out the window, and there were crowds of people trying to break the barrier in all sorts of ways. Drilling, releasing a degrading chemical, and even trying to yell at the clouds, hoping the sound pressure would somehow break it.

I was twirling a drop of dark super-energy back and forth in my hand. If anyone else, spirit or mortal, were to have contact with even the tiniest drop of this, they would gradually begin to turn evil, no matter how pure that person was. The only one it couldn't affect was me, as I was the Gatekeeper. I was getting tired of being one though . . .

The book I used to keep track of the exiting and entering lay open on my lap, John and George's names still being the only ones there.

_C'mon, c'mon . . ._ the same single word repeated itself in my head for the whole while. I didn't' want to _try_ to make progress; I wanted to actually _have_ progress.

Out of boredom and anxiety I started shaking my leg. Hours passed with me just sitting there, and yet the exact same noise came from outside. Work. No cheering that they've actually found a solution. Annoyed, I pushed back my chair and opened the door.

I hadn't noticed that I let the most dangerous substance in the entire world carelessly slip out of my fingers and down below the clouds.

….

JOHN'S POV

Alexis decided that for as long as George and I were staying with her she would stop going to school. Well, that was a pretty valid reason citing what had happened the previous day . . .

Her friend Anna had also somehow managed to convince her family that their school had an "early spring break" just so she and Alexis were even.

Right now Alexis and I were seated next to each other on her sofa in front of the TV, watching some supernatural movie. George, not being a morning person, was still in bed in the guest room, snoring louder than the TV speaker's volume.

"Oh, that _pig_!" I scratched my head, irritated. "I'll show him . . ."I began to head for the stairs when Alexis put her hand on my shoulder.

"Just let him be. He's probably exhausted from what happened yesterday."

I rolled my eyes and answered sarcastically. "Oh, _sure_ he's tired, since _he_ was the one who did all the work, and not _me_!"

Alexis smiled a little. "Okay, maybe he's just tired. C'mon, let's finish this movie!"

I sat back down on the couch with her and glued my eyes to the screen, not really paying attention to what was going on. Then after a while, Alexis turned to me and asked something that I never expected.

"John, does reincarnation really exist?"

I was startled a little at the sudden question and blinked. "Well, yeah, but it's your choice if you want to be reincarnated or not. If you had had an unhappy life here on earth, then you could apply, hoping things would turn out better."

"So, you're a different person entirely?"

"You're in a different body, but your soul will be entirely the same, and will always be."

Alexis thought for a while. "So, you and George aren't interested in it?"

I smiled at her. "Well, we're still John Lennon and George Harrison, aren't we?"

We laughed and we realized that the movie credits were already rolling.

I stood up and stretched my back. "Well, I'm gonna get some fresh air. Wanna come?"

"No thanks, I'm slacking off on the couch for a while."

"Alright then," I walked out to Alexis' backyard, and remembered when George and I hid in the bush, completely clueless to what had just happened to us. I also remembered that it was barely a week ago, too, and realized how fast everything was happening.

The way the flora in the garden was arranged was beautiful, the work of a professional. I wondered if Alexis was the one who designed it. Maybe she and George could work together as gardeners . . . ha.

I sat down on the grass for a while and stared at the sky. Everybody else was just beyond the clouds, trying to get us back home.

Suddenly, I felt something fall on my shoulder and it stung a little. It felt like a liquid substance, probably just a raindrop, but it didn't seem to be drizzling at all.

I walked back into the house shrugging it off. I mean, it was just a tiny little drop of liquid, right?


	11. The Great Reunion

**Hello once again, and welcome to yet another very off schedule-chapter! I know I've been forgetting to make this and I'm so, so sorry for that!**

**Trivia Question: Can anyone guess why Sam called George "Mister Papadopoulos" in this chapter?**

Chapter 10: The Great Reunion

GEORGE'S POV

…"Ey, wake up, sleepyhead!"

I stirred at the person voice and groggily opened my eyes. It was Alexis.

"How long was I out?"

"An entire movie. Come on downstairs."

After a few minutes of trying my best to stay awake I staggered downstairs with her. My moptop was a mess and all I was wearing was a plain white tee and black pants.

Alexis giggled at me. "Y'know, people say you look more adorable in person."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, do I?"

"Of course, silly!" She hugged me and John came in the living room. He clearly knew what had just happened between us and smirked at me.

"Woop, woop!" He teased.

"Really John?" I didn't find it funny at all. He knew I was married! Well, sort of…I don't know.

He shrugged and scratched his shoulder. "My shoulder's been acting up all day, son. It just won't stop itching!" He complained and I rolled my eyes.

"It's your problem and not ours. Any news lately?"

John picked up the radio from the floor and shook his head. "Nope."

I sighed and slacked on the couch after getting myself a sandwich. John sat down next to me and Alexis squeezed in between us with a laptop with her.

John's itch must have been real bad, because he was scratching it like a madman and I started to take real notice of it.

"John, you okay?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, it's just a little bugger, that rash."

"_Rash_?!" Alexis startled us. We had no idea she would take great care in a single skin problem. "John where did you get it?"

"In the garden yesterday, but I had no idea how. Honest!" He held up his hands to disclose he was telling the truth.

She thought for a moment. "Well, okay, but if it gets worse you gotta tell me."

"Sure I will. God knows what's in that garden of yours…" He joked and Alexis hit him playfully. She typed something into Google and the results came up in a jiffy.

"What're you searching, love?" I leaned closer to get a look. I could see a concert poster with the words _The Great Reunion_.

She excitedly giggled. "Paul and Ringo have a concert together soon, in England! I just wish I could go… that's a once in a lifetime experience!"

"_Five thousand for a front row seat?!_" John shrieked after looking at the ticket prices. "Geez, times sure have changed!"

"I don't have that kind of money!" Alexis groaned and buried her face in a pillow. "I'm never going to meet Paul _or _Ringo!"

I looked at John and giggled.

"You met the two dead ones, what more could you ask for?" I commented. John laughed and pointed at her and she pushed him away.

"I know _that!_ But I'd still like to meet the ones who're _performing_, for your information."

"Paul and Ringo don't eat with you, talk with you, walk with you or have fun with you, we do that!" John jumped up out of his seat.

"Yeah, but-"

"Paul and Ringo don't have super-strength, animal-morphing, or flying. Your argument is invalid darling." John said all of that staring with Alexis with a completely emotionless face and I just couldn't stop laughing.

"I'll have you know, Miss Jones, that you are one heck of a lucky girl!" I finished.

"Well, I guess you're right…" She did something on her laptop and something popped up as John sat back down.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'm going to use Skype," She said it as if was the simplest thing in the world.

"Hmm, never heard of that. What's it do?" John asked.

"Mainly you can talk to your friends abroad. Right now I'm trying to call my friend Sam. She lives in England, near Abbey Road."

"Sam?" I looked at John and I could see he was thinking too. We heard that name before, it seemed so familiar…

A face popped up on the screen and we remembered instantly.

"'Ey George, I remember her! She was the girl we met at Abbey Road last Monday!"

"Wait, what? You _met_ her before?"

"Well, she didn't know it was us…" I tried to explain. "Err, remember that video of us as birds singing songs?"

"Oh, now I remember…"

"Um, Alexis, who are they?"

John and I immediately ran off the couch as soon as we heard the voice.

"Crap, did she see us?" John whispered.

"Um, I can still hear one of them." Sam slowly told Alexis. I covered John's mouth as he was about to say something else.

"Um, Sam, well, you see…urgh…" Alexis scratched the back of her head.

"Long story short," John yelled before I could stop him. "This is John Lennon speaking. Right next to me is George Harrison, and we somehow fell out of the sky and ended up in your friend's house! Does that sum it up for you?"

Sometimes John could act like a complete idiot.

…

ALEXIS' POV

Well, thanks to the amazing _John Lennon_, the not-so-secret secret slipped out all the way to the next continent. And you're probably wondering, _You told your other friends. What's wrong with telling Sam?_

Because Sam can't keep any secret worth a damn.

I'm not saying she's a tattletale or anything, but every single time I had ever told her a secret ever since we had become friends five years ago, it always somehow managed to accidentally be leaked out to everybody, no matter what.

And then eventually I stopped telling her stuff because I had learned my lesson…

"_Can I call you later?!"_ I hissed in frustration.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there, what are you doing with two random dudes in your house while your parents are away?"

I got cold feet even when it was around a hundred degrees in here. "Nothing…" I said in a small voice.

Sam raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you…?" Then she smiled.

I broke in an outrage. "What? No way! You know I wouldn't do…_that_" I put quotation marks in the air.

She laughed. "I'm just joking. Why did they say they were John and George?"

"Because we are!" John jumped next to me and waved with the cutest smile he could put on his face.

"Hi, I'm Johnny!"

Sam got wide-eyed and just stared at her screen while George joined in the party, squeezing next to me on my right, as John was on my left, starting to scratch his rash again.

I sighed and buried my face in my hands. "Well?" I asked Sam.

And to our surprise she burst out in giggles. George had the most confused look on his face and it made me laugh too.

"I knew it! I knew I saw them at Abbey Road!"

"Wait, what?" I tried to clear everything up.

"Don't worry Alexis, I believe you. I had a feeling those two singing birds were of _some_ resemblance to them…"

John perked up. "Welcome to the people-who-have-met-John-and-George's-spirits-club !"

"Who else knows?"

"Well, Anna does, and my neighbors Starkiller and Anjali do too."

"So, anyways, I got tickets to see Paul and Ringo!"

My mouth gaped open, although I was glad that our conversation was getting back to normal. "No way!"

"Yup!"

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"Seriously?"

"Mm hmm!"

"Is there anyone going with you?"

"Yeah, my friend Amythest Bell. Don't be fooled by her height though, she's only 4 foot 10 but she's seventeen, actually."

"Okay then," I replied still annoyed at the fact that everybody else was going except me. "I'm going to do something else, so I'll see you soon?"

"Sure! Goodbye and good luck with Musketeer Gripweed and Mister Papadopoulos over there."

We all smirked and waved at the same time. "Bye!" and the call ended.

After several seconds of awkward silence George spoke up.

"You know, we could take you to the concert if you wanted."

I looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, all you have to do is ask!" John answered.

"Okay, _can_ you take me to the concert?"

"Whose concert?" John smirked.

"Paul and Ringo's…" I rolled my eyes.

"What about them?"

"Their concert!"

"What concert?"

"_The Great Reunion!" _

"Oh, is that a movie?"

I facepalmed and George grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey, you've only been dealing with this for three days. I've had to put up with this for the past twelve years!"


	12. A Unpleasant Turn of Events

**Hey guys, how are you doing? I haven't been having the best of weeks, I can say, and I always retreat to writing to cheer me up. **

**And by the way, the answer to the trivia question I asked in the previous chapter is because George played the uncredited role of Mister Papadopolous in Monty' Python's Life of Brian (don't get your hopes up, he's only there for ten seconds) so Alitote got it right! Congrats to you!**

**And I have a new cameo request from Abby McCarny. Sure, I'll put you in. I already planned where to put you in the story, but it's not until some chapters later so…please be patient. I promise I won't forget about you, don't you worry.**

**So here, I give you the next chapter! I didn't want this to be a filler (no one wants their stories to have fillers!) so I put a TWIST ENDING! I'm really serious about a twist ending, it's REALLY different from how the chapter starts out…**

Chapter 11: An Unpleasant Turn of Events

GATEKEEPER'S POV

Several hours of relentless labor was executed on just one specific goal, but it all resulted in absolutely zero progress conducted. Some people had angrily given up in great stress and frustration, although those who stayed to help were the ones that gave the teeniest bits of effort. I had to thank them for their initiative to give a hand, nevertheless. The rest simply procrastinated.

John and George's families had already started to worry so greatly about it that some even started weeping on their knees, as if they had died all over again.

I just sat in the white entrance office where newly-deaths would supposedly cautiously enter, all afraid and confused in their very last clothes-well if they _were_ wearing clothes, not that I'd like to see one who hadn't, but it _had_ happened before…something nobody would want to see repeated.

For then the souls were being sent to a temporary place nearby, which was a manifestation of a small city. They would be wandering there until the time of a solution would finally come.

I was thinking on _my_ part a way I could help, a way only I could make happen. Something different, something special…

My eyes landed on my radio, the one John and George had used to contact me before, and it snapped! I just needed to get them on, and let their so missed friends and relatives hear them. It wouldn't _exactly_ solve the problem, but it was a splendid way to give peace and comfort.

I was about to flick on the switch when I heard sudden loud murmuring outside. Hoping they had finally done something, I grabbed the radio and ran out to see what was going on.

"Sir Gatekeeper!" Someone called. "Take a look at this!"

I tried to get a view of what they were peeping at. A tiny hole had formed on the floorgate, and was slowly enlarging.

"Something must've dropped on it, don't you think?" He said.

"Wait…" I paused, and everyone turned to look at me, falling silent. I was holding something before…

"…Oh no." I shuddered. _The dark matter. It slipped from my hand and penetrated the gate._

"Figgs!" I called unto one of my fellowmen. "One of your spiritual powers is _Eye Extend_, right?"

"Yessir!" He nodded vigorously. Eye Extend was, well, exactly what it was. An eye extend.

"Great son! Now I'd like you to use it through this hole, and tell me where it hits the ground."

"Sure thing sir!" He positions his head on the ground, and, well, starts elongating his eyeball. Some people without the ability turn away in disgust, but most of us were used to it. There were more gruesome abilities than this one. There was one called _Inside-Out_, and I hope that I won't see another one with that power ever again. Ever.

"Well, sir, it's landed in a garden in California sir!" He jumps back up and his eye shoots back to him like a pulley.

"California? But that's where John and George found refuge in!" I shriek. "Alright, now I got a signal from them on radio, and I'm going to try to contact them now. As soon as that hole gets big enough for you to jump through, please look for them as soon as possible, and retrieve them without question. That's an order. I'll have the Chemi-Crew look for the dark matter-"

"Dark matter? What dark matter?" Peter, George's brother questioned.

There was no covering up now, so I simply confessed. "I had a drop of dark matter in my hands, thinking that I could use it to penetrate the wall in a jiffy, but I didn't think it through and regretted it as soon as I'd done it. I'm so sorry."

I felt quite ashamed of myself, screwing something up like that while carrying the grand title of the Gatekeeper.

"It's alright, sir. Everyone makes mistakes." Peter smiled at the edge of his mouth. "We're gonna get my brother and his pal back. Now, let's just flick on that switch…" I looked at the radio in my hands, and now, we had mission to do.

JOHN'S POV

George and Alexis eventually got tired of me messing around with them and resorted to ambushing me with hordes of pillows and furniture.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" I held my hands up and got on my knees, all covered in stuffing and with several chairs piled up around me.

"Ha! The jokes on you, because you've just made a mess of your own house!" I tried to defend.

Instead of coming to a devastating realization, Alexis simply shook her head and chuckled. "Nuh uh. You're cleaning this up while George and I go for a walk."

My face dropped in horror. "M-me? Clean this up? B-but I don't know how to- I just can't- you know…"

"Well, too bad, Johnny boy!" George always loved it when he called me that, because during the Hamburg days he was always significantly junior to me. But then he surpassed my age, and now it ticks me off that I'm _his_ junior!

"And whether you like it or not, you can sod off and clean this lot!" With one last smirk, the two walked down to the front door.

"You can't just leave me here! I'm John _bloody _Lennon!" I tried to run after them, but tripped on a chair leg and fell face down.

"Yeah, you're John Lennon all right." Alexis countered. "On earth you're a twenty-four year old unemployed loony Liverpudilan homestaying in a suburban Californian family's house with his buddy old pal who's way more mature than him. So, ta-ta, Mr. Lennon!"

Nothing more was said as she shut the door.

I impatiently huffed as I grabbed the first chair and put it back in its place.

"Humph! Can't take the maniacal madhouse mayhem of the prankster John Lennon?" I yelled out loud to no one as my voice echoed throughout the house to every crevice it could reach.

I felt that I had been acting a bit more harsher than usual… or it was just probably me. I could get into a really bad temper sometimes, until I was on the verge of hitting someone. But I hadn't done that in a long, long time…

_God, what is wrong with me today?_ _We were just playing around, why am I so worked up about it?_

Chair after chair, my arms started to burn and throb after so many times being under the weightened pressure of the large structures of wood.

Hours passed in a giant haze of mindless work, stuffing the pillows, cleaning the floor, fixing the holes, filling the cracks…

"George and Alexis are probably out there enjoying some shit, and they left me here to do nothing but some stupid work!"

More dirty comments were about to spill out of my mouth when I heard the radio beeping. I put down the chair I was holding and ran to the gizmo, turning it on.

"…Hello?"

"Oh, hey Gatekeeper. I'm alone at the house right now. So, anything new?"

"Well, yes, but…"

Even with just a short pause, I was determined to know. "But _what_? But nothing happened?" I sneered. "Yeah, something's new, alright. You're doing an even _worse_ job at this!"

I could hear people start murmuring worriedly about something, then an abrupt stop to it.

"J-John? Are you alright?" I heard a female voice call. I stopped my furious train of thought and was drawn to the more comforting tone.

"…Mum?" I asked.

"Yes, it's me John. Please listen dear, you just need to calm down. The gate is open."

My head perked up to those last four words. The gate was open. This was it. We could finally go home.

"Great then! Let me just fly up there and-"

"-Wait John." Julia stopped once again my hopes. "It's still not a big enough passageway. You'll just need to wait-"

"Wait…_wait_?! I've done my _waiting_, Mum! The night we were trapped I _waited_ for a home. When we found shelter, I _waited _for a sign. When none came, I _waited_ for somebody to come on the bloody radio and tell us it's time to go home. And you just did, and once again you're telling me to _wait_?!"

I could hear Julia start to sob and her voice faded out from what I could hear. I could hear Gatekeeper murmur "It's got him. The thing's got him."

"Oh, it's _sure_ gotten to me now, everything has!" I blurted out at the top of my lungs. George and Alexis have gotten to me. My temper's gotten to me. My patience's gotten to me. My will to sit and wait has gotten to me. You wanna know what else, _Gatekeeper_?

"John, don't…!"

I'd had enough of everyone saying everything was going to be fine. They all turned out to be nothing but tasteless lies, told to me to keep me hopeful for an empty, non-existent dream that would never be fulfilled. My hands grew red with fire in them, and my eyes were filled with flame, the flame of hatred and anarchy.

I was thankful for one thing though, and that was the ability to burn a place down.

I launched fire at the radio, obliterating it to shards of metal and wire, to all the chairs I had stacked down, to the pillows I had stuffed, to all of the beloved Beatles plates and posters that decorated the walls, everything that I could.

This was a new sensation in me that I couldn't find the right word for. I had never experienced it before. It was different from being simply angry over a dispute, or frustrated with a specific somebody.

_Evil_, I thought. It was the feeling of evil, and, at that moment, I liked the feeling of evil.


	13. The Battle Begins

**Hey guys! I know, it's been WEEKS since I last updated this, but you can tell this chapter has been real hard to churn out, and I wanted to write it right.**

**Abby McCarny you'll probably appear in the next chapter but don't worry, near the end I promise you'll have as big as a role as the others!**

Chapter 12: The Battle Begins

GEORGE'S POV

The entire afternoon had been absolutely wonderful. I didn't need to read Alexis' mind (well, actually, I could, but…yeah.) to know that she felt like she was on the top of the world.

"Come on George, let's go in there!" She pulled my hand like an excited child as we entered a really colorfully decorated shop. I couldn't judge her, though. I mean, who wouldn't want to tour George Harrison around, or any other Beatle for that matter?

Little key chains and several other types of ornaments hung around the walls and ceilings. Just like Starkiller and Anjali's super-energy storage room, they were in every color, shape and size, and some had "effects" with them.

"So, was there anything you wanted to get in particular?" I asked Alexis. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Actually, I was hoping that _you'd_ pick something!"

I waved it off. "Naah, it's alright with me. You're free to get whatever you like." Sure I liked a little decoration here and there, but usually I only took stuff that had a true purpose, and wasn't merely for being eyed upon. If something was useful to me, I'd take it.

"Hey hey hey, what do we have here?" Alexis questioned in a sing-song voice that grabbed my attention. Before I could walk over to her myself she grabbed whatever the thingy was and showed it to me, placing it on the palm of her hand.

"It's a…err…what is it?" I cluelessly asked.

Alexis rolled her eyes "It's a tiny little conch shell. And since you mentioned you like _useful_ stuff, well, my friend. Aside from this being a lovely decoration for your aquatic endeavors, this plays the part of a musical instrument as well, and if I'm not mistaken that's your profession, am I right Mr. Harrison?" She pulled of the best "annoying-novelty-item-saleswoman" I could've ever imagined.

I couldn't help but laugh at how appalled I must've looked. I was pretty sure that my pupils enlarged and my jaw hung open. Of course, she laughed as well.

After a fit of chuckles she spoke up. "So, your verdict. Take it or leave it?" When she looked into my eyes at that moment, I realized that she wasn't just playing with me. She wanted to give it to me as a _gift_. A token of remembrance, before the time came when I had to…

"It's okay, George," She smiled and I probably surprised her when I pulled her into a hug. A couple of shop-goers took a glance at us then went back to whatever they were doing, but it didn't really matter to either of us.

I shook my head. "No, you don't have to-"

"George, it was your 70th birthday," Alexis started with a slightly stern tone. "And out of all people, I think that you deserve people who care about you."

She paused, slowly handing out the shell to me. "Happy Birthday," she smirked.

I grinned and took the thing in my hands, first cupping it then placing it in the pocket of the jacket I was wearing.

"Thank you-"

We heard a loud noise from the outside and quickly turned around to see people running for their lives, some crouching and hiding, crying hysterically, and yelling in anarchy. There was smoke-no, not super-energy smoke-smoke produced from _fire_-billowing from down the road, the road where we came from.

I let my instincts take over me and I grabbed Alexis hand, dragging her out of the building.

"What's happening?!" She cried out. I could feel every part of her body shaking and she was starting to tear up.

"I don't know, but we have to keep moving. We have to get John," My voice was terribly shaky and I said no more. We ran as fast as we could, hurdling over debris and dodging flames. Alexis' home was too far down the block and we would have fainted if we ran the whole way.

I stopped near a tree and leant against it. My knees felt that they would buckle at any given moment and I grasped for breath.

"Alexis, if we go by foot we can't make it in time. I have to-"

"But George! People will see you!" She argued.

"What does it matter anymore?" I shouted in frustration. I grabbed her before she could say anything and shot up into the sky.

I closed my eyes and scanned for John. I checked the house itself first, and a huge lump in my throat formed.

There wasn't a house.

All that was left was a giant pile of wood, glass, and whatever was in it, all enflamed.

I didn't have the heart to tell Alexis, not just yet. Maybe later, after the whole thing blew over…

I scanned all the places nearby, but John wasn't in plain sight.

_C'mon, you bastard, where are you?_

I suddenly felt Alexis' grip tighten on me her fingernails digging into my arms.

"G-G-George…" She sounded like she'd seen a ghost.

Wait a minute…a ghost…!

I quickly turned around to see a huge ball of fire about to hit me smack in the face, and it did. I shut my eyes in pain and down we went, crashing to the ground.

"_George!_" Alexis started to sob and shake my body.

I forced myself to sit up and some places on my face felt stingy.

"Where did that flame ball come from…" The dreaded answer dawned on me without having to search for it. There was only one person I knew who could create one…

"George, it was-"

"-John." I finished. But why had he done it? Nothing had happened when we left him to go out. We were having _fun_. What, did his bipolar arse have a mood swing again? Did he lose his patience waiting for us to come home? Did his rash start acting up again?

"…it was the rash!" I burst out and buried my face in my hands. "I should have known better…"

Alexis' expression turned from frightened to quizzical. "What does John's rash have to do with all this?"

"I read about it in a book up above. An itching rash was a sign of a person being infected with dark-super energy. Remember when he said something liquid fell on his shoulder?"

She gasped. "It all makes sense now!"

My eyes were starting to sting again, but this time they weren't the burns. They were tears, warm tears welling up my eyes.

Alexis went nearer to me and pat my back. "No George, don't cry."

"I'm sorry Alexis, this is my entire fault. If only I hadn't shrugged John's irritation off, this wouldn't have happened in the first place."

She hugged me, and her presence seemed to calm me down a little. I tried my best to stifle my tears and stood up.

"I'm going after him."

Alexis' eyes widened in horror, but I didn't understand why. "No, it's too dangerous!"

I managed to give her a smile. "Alexis, we're already _dead_. Sure it won't be easy, but it's worth an infinite amount of tries."

She went deep into thought for a while then stood up. "Alright then."

I felt for the conch in my pocket and thankfully, it was still there, completely intact.

"Goodbye."

"…Goodbye." I turned around and was about to launch up again when Alexis called me one last time.

"George?"

I didn't turn around, knowing that I would change my mind. "…Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know that these past few days have been the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I quickly nodded my head, and left before she could see the tears trickling down my face.

As I flew and the wind blew in my hair, I had to keep reminding myself that the villain wasn't John. The villain wasn't John…

I remembered how we said that we promised to take Alexis to the concert. That we would see Starkiller and Anjali again, and teach them about the after-life. That we would pay the band another visit. That Sam, and possibly her friend Amethyst, and Anna would be looking forward to seeing us.

But less than an hour ago, all of those hopes were wiped in an instant. Then the most peculiar thought came to me.

_Why did John get in contact with dark super-energy in the first place?_

ALEXIS' POV

I ran to my house, or more specifically what was left of it. As soon as I got there I crumbled to the floor, not being able to control my emotions any longer.

I had lost everything. I couldn't return to school, I had no way of seeing my friends ever again. I had nowhere to live, and I didn't even know if my parents would even bother to return. I started to feel that the real reason they took a vacation was to abandon me.

I lifted my head, my eyes still blurry and I spotted something reflecting the light towards me. Building my courage, I trudged through the wood and broken ceramics…

_My plates…_

I reached whatever it was and removed the dirt that was burying it. When I finally uncovered it, my heart fluttered and I got a little spark of hope.

It was John and George's transmission radio, nearly broken but still repairable.

"Alexis!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around to see Starkiller and Anjali rushing to my side.

"Hey guys! What's become of your house?"

"A little damage on the side, but still fit for living," Starkiller snappily replied.

"And something more important, we saw everything," Anjali lowered her voice, her gaze turning dark.

I shook my head. "Please don't remind me about it, guys. I know John blew some stuff up-"

"_Alexis_," Starkiller interrupted. "We saw what happened."

She sounded like she was talking about someone other than John. "What're you talking about?"

They told me the whole story, and after they were done I was completely speechless. It wasn't what George and I thought. We had misunderstood the whole thing.

I stood up, firm and furious. "Guys, pack your bags. I'll need to borrow your phone to call my friend. She's coming with us."

Anjali held up her hands. "Wait, where are we going?"

I paused for a while. I really hoped this was the right choice. If we did this, we could probably save a couple of prominent lives.

"England. We're going to England."


End file.
